The orbit is the boney socket in the skull that contains and houses the eye, along with the associated structures that support eye function, such as the eye muscles, nerves, and blood vessels. In some instances, a variety of problems can occur in the eye socket, ranging from inflammatory diseases or other diseases, tumors, infections, birth defects, or injuries from trauma. When these problems occur, it may become necessary to reconstruct various portions of the orbital socket, including the orbital floor.
Advances in bone and surgical technology have provided materials that may serve as a substitute for the patient's own tissue, when needed. These advances include titanium plates and screws, hydroxyapatite cement, porous polyethylene, and resorbable fixation devices. However, improvements to surgical implants and materials are desirable.